


Weeper

by Val_Creative



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romantic Friendship, Spells & Enchantments, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Jaskier finds an enchanted sword. He's not thrilled to discover what it has done to him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Weeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



> I was just nosing through the Witcher Wiki and found some sword names, and I decided on this one for the title. I know very little about the Witcher video game so forgive me. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS. ANY THOUGHTS APPRECIATED. 🗡️✨❤️

*

Geralt's head throbs.

He's been feeling every muscle inside him ache as they left Old Vizima, and Jaskier has been in no better mood, scowling and mumbling. The sword — this _fucking damn_ sword — bound in a torn silk flag at their feet, and Geralt pretends it's not there.

Jaskier flinches, rubbing the bulge of his stomach. Geralt wants to pretend, but instead he grasps Jaskier's nape comfortingly.

"How in the _gods_ —"

"It's not the sword that impregnated you," Geralt informs him. "It's whoever touched the sword before you."

"Oh." Jaskier whispers, eerily calm. "Oh. I suppose that makes sens— _YOU?!"_

*


End file.
